The End Of The Hooded Claw
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: The Hooded Claw tries to kill Penelope, a frustrated Daphne Blake leaves the Mystery Inc. crew and becomes a bounty hunter with an iron will, upon her return, Daphne sets out to save Penelope
1. Chapter 1

The End Of The Hooded Claw

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Part One: No Longer A Damsel

Southern Belle Penelope Pitstop is trying to evade the nefarious Hooded Claw, who is chasing after the redhead in a gas truck, the masked villain is intent on making the redhead disappear - permanently. Penelope is on her own, because the Hooded Claw cruelly murdered the Ant Hill Mob earlier in the day, sweat runs down Penelope's face as she frantically searched for a way out,

suddenly, a loud thump from behind made the redhead's car jerk forward, nearly causing Penelope to lose control of her vehicle, the vile man who wants Penelope out of his way for good hits the accelerator and closes the minimal gap between the truck and Penelope's pink car, he then rams the redhead and spins her out with a PIT maneuver. Penelope screams as she spins out of control, the redhead barreled towards the guardrail and slams hard against it,

The Hooded Claw gets out of the truck's cab and went to check on Penelope to see if she was injured, or in fact dead.

The Hooded Claw looks into Penelope's mangled wreck, spotting the bane of his existence bloody and slumped over the steering wheel, unconscious,

Sneekly leaves the scene, in a fantastic mood, though he failed to notice a pair of off-duty firefighters who witnessed everything,

Paul Cranston and Emily Waters run over and extract the severely injured redhead from her would-be coffin, they rushed Penelope to the nearest hospital.

Elsewhere...

Mystery solvers Fred Jones, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkly and their loveable Great Dane Scooby Doo have just solved a mystery surrounding a series of silver mines, the only problem was that Velma had gotten hurt and is now in a coma, Fred and Shaggy place all the blame for Velma's injury solely on Daphne,

After leaving Scooby in the Mystery Machine Fred, Shaggy, and Daphne walk into the waiting room,

Once in the waiting room, Fred becomes angry and begins pacing the floor,

"I don't believe this happened! Y-you're absolutely useless, you're dead weight! Always screwing things up!" Fred roared at the redhead, making the redhead feel worse about what happened to Velma, if that were possible,

"Like you're always getting lost or captured by the suspect, and we have to waste time looking for you, you're nothing but a hindrance to us," Shaggy says with venom in his voice.

Her friend's harsh words destroyed the redhead, she dropped her gaze as tears threatened to erupt from her already puffy eyes,

"I-I said that I was sorry, Fred, Shaggy, everything just happened so fast -." Daphne said tearfully.

"Shut up! A lot of good your empty words are now! You're the reason that Velma is in a coma! Get out! Our friendship is over, I don't want to see you again, EVER! Fred yells,

"Yeah," Shaggy said in agreement just as Velma's Mother, Angie Dinkly walked into the waiting room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Mrs. Dinkly, I'm so sorry about what happened to Velma, I -," Daphne said but was cut off by Angie slapping Daphne hard across the face, shocking the redhead even more,

Daphne just stared at Angie, tears flowing freely from her eyes, without a word Daphne turned and ran out of the waiting room heartbroken and in tears.

When Daphne walked outside of the hospital it began to rain, a torrential downpour of water fell from the sky, the redhead felt swept upup, crushed by the weight of her guilt, Velma was very special to Daphne, the redhead loved and admired the brunette for a lot of reasons, now though Daphne would probably never see Velma again, Daphne went back inside the hospital and calls her Mother, Nan and asked her to send a car to the hospital to pick up Daphne,

Penelope opened her eyes and looked around, she found herself in a hospital bed, covered in bandages,

"I do declare, where am I?" the blonde asked weakly,

"You're in a hospital, young lady," a man with green eyes and sandy brown hair says from the other side of the room,

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, you have us quite a scare, missy." a woman's voice said a moment later.


End file.
